A last word to a lost friend
by Pavs
Summary: Barney n'était plus le même depuis la mort de Stonebanks. Il était comme absent. Et Tool craignait que l'enthousiasme des jeunes n'aggrave son cas.
_Bonjour à tous._

 _J'ai eu une crise d'inspiration et c'est ce que ça a donné. C'est un one-shot, mais il y a une possibilité de faire une suite s'il y a des intéressés. J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir._

 _L'histoire et les personnages de The Expendables ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

 ** _A last word to a lost friend_**

La pluie froide du mois de novembre alourdissait son manteau qui semblait déjà peser une tonne sur ses épaules. Il continuait à avancer, ignorant la boue et les trous d'eau. Il était déjà mouillé de toute façon. Il finit par rejoindre la pierre qu'il cherchait et sortit deux bouteilles de bière. Une qu'il ouvrit, une autre qu'il posa sur la dalle de marbre.

-Plus que toi et moi. Constata-t-il alors qu'un coup de vent le faisait frissonner d'avantage.

Il finit par s'agenouiller et passa ses mains sur le nom gravé depuis un an déjà. Il avait toujours l'impression que ça c'était passer la veille.

La première fois avait été difficile, mais il avait pu s'accrocher à l'espoir que personne n'avait trouvé de corps. C'était peu, mais assez pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Pas cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas manqué. Et s'il l'avait fait, l'écroulement avait fini de l'achever.

Il avait ignoré la douleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il montait enfin à bord de l'hélicoptère et que la vision du bâtiment en ruines tournait le couteau dans la plaie. Il ne reviendrait pas, pas cette fois. Et malgré le fait que son équipe était maintenant en sécurité, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter.

Parce que Barney savait que s'il n'avait pas tiré sur Hale, il aurait laissé Stonebanks partir. Comme il l'avait fait chaque fois qu'il franchissait la ligne. Parce qu'ils étaient comme ça. Parce que Conrad aurait fait la même chose pour lui. Il posa sa bouteille près de celle encore intacte de son ami et pris une grande inspiration.

-Ça aurait dû être moi. Finit-il par murmurer. Mais t'avais raison Conrad, j'ai beaucoup de sang qui tâche mes mains. On n'était pas parfaits, mais on faisait du mieux qu'on pouvait. On se consolait en sauvant des vies.

Il eut un sourire amer en se souvenant de la conversation dans le camion avant que le GPS de Stonebanks ne se mette à clignoté.

-On était des frères Stone, on l'est toujours. Et ça me tue de l'admettre mais t'avais raison. Les gens autour de moi meurent. J'aurais juste voulu… Tu me manque espèce de vieux cinglé. Conclu Barney en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre la dernière bouteille et de l'ouvrir. Mais on se retrouvera, comme toujours.

Il la leva vers le ciel et prit une gorgée avant de la remettre sur la dalle et de se lever pour partir. Les autres l'attendraient au bar et ne tarderaient pas à se rendre compte qu'il serait en retard. Il traversa le cimetière et monta dans son camion.

Il lui fallut deux heures pour se rendre chez lui. La maison lui semblait encore plus sombre qu'à l'habitude, mais surtout plus vide. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, grinçant des dents comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il se couchait sur le matelas trop dur que Stonebanks avait choisi. Mais il ne s'était jamais plaint, sachant très bien que Conrad n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Son téléphone sonna et il soupira en voyant un message de Christmas. Il ne prit pas la peine de le lire, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une autre remarque sarcastique l'incitant à venir les rejoindre. Il se changea et se rendit à Old Point, trainant les pieds pour retarder l'inévitable. Il devenait trop vieux pour ça.

Les rires et les conversations autour de lui semblaient aggraver la migraine qui le menaçait depuis le début de la journée et il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise entre Tool et Christmas.

-Il était temps que t'arrive pour égayer la soirée. Se moqua Lee et Barney leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hey Barney! T'es venu fêter avec nous? Demanda Thorn avec un verre dans une main tandis que l'autre se trouvait sur l'épaule de Luna.

-Fêter quoi? Demanda Hale en riant. Le jour où on à sauver votre peau pour la première fois?

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Barney se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Il ne vit pas les regards inquiets qu'échangèrent Tool, Doc et Christmas. Barney n'était plus le même depuis la mort de Stonebanks. Il était comme absent. Et Tool craignait que l'enthousiasme des jeunes n'aggrave son cas.

-J'ai une annone à faire. Dit Barney alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui.

Il fit glisser sa bague de son doigt, effleurant l'inscription qui se trouvait derrière le crâne au passage. Les images de l'enterrement de Stonebanks et de leur dernière conversation repassant en boucle dans sa tête. L'ambiance se fit subitement moins festive alors que l'expression de Barney se faisait de plus en plus nostalgique.

-J'ai pris la décision de laisser l'équipe entre les mains de Christmas et Smilee. Finit-il par dire alors qu'un silence choqué régnait autour de la table. Je…Je ne peux pas continuer. Bonne chance.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Sachant déjà que peu importe ce qui se dirait, son choix était fait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Pas sans lui. Il devait partir. Il se leva, prit son manteau et sortit sans un regard en arrière, laissant sa bague sur la table en avant de Christmas.

Lee tendit une main hésitante vers le bijou et remarqua finalement l'inscription. Il sentit son cœur raté un battement en lisant les mots qui se trouvaient sur la bague.

 _On finira toujours par se retrouver-Conrad._


End file.
